detectiveconan96fandomcom-20200215-history
The Stranger from Ten Years Later
|} |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #804000; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Music' |- !Closing song: |Doing all right |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #804000; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- !Prev ova: |« The Casebook of Female High-School Detective Sonoko Suzuki |- !Next ova: |Kid in Trap Island » |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of OVAs |} The Stranger from Ten Years Later is the ninth OVA of the anime and manga franchise Detective Conan. In this OVA, Conan Edogawa is sick and has to stay home with a cold. He overhears Sonoko Suzuki telling Ran Mouri to dump Shinichi Kudo and instead date Dr. Tomoaki Araide. Conan gets angry over this, and falls asleep, waking up to a phone call from Ai Haibara. She tells him that she has created an antidote for him to try out, for testing purposes. Conan takes the antidote, and passes out. When he wakes up, he is Shinichi Kudo again! However, Haibara is gone, and everything looks strange... could he really be still Conan, but only ten years into the future? And also, what does this mean for the love of his life, Ran? Cast |} Case 'Situation ' Conan has a cold, and he is stuck in bed, sick, and unable to go to school. While resting, he overhears Sonoko telling Ran to dump Shinichi and date someone else, because he is never around. She cites Dr. Araide as an example. Conan gets angry, but thinks about how much he truly misses being a high schooler. He decides to go to sleep. While sleeping, Haibara calls him, and announces that she has an antidote for him to try out. He runs over to Agasa's house, but not before stopping at his house to get his high school uniform, because he wants to stop there while Ran is taking a class, to see her before anyone else. He takes the antidote, and immediately passes out. He wakes up, and finds that he is Shinichi Kudo once again! So, he decides to surprise everyone at Teitan High School. However, he notices some strange things along the way. For example, buildings he had never seen before, trees he never knew had grown so tall. And when he goes to Teitan High School, everything looks different. He wanders the hallways, to find a sign that says "The Detective Club." He decides to check it out since he never knew the high school had such a club. He opens the door to find the Detective Boys. One problem, they are all ten years older, and Ayumi Yoshida referes to Shinichi as "Conan-kun." The Detective Boys had founded their own high school Detective Club. Shinichi finally realizes what has happened: Somehow everything has skipped ten years, and he is living life as Conan Edogawa, 17 year old high schooler. Conan finds Haibara and asks her what happened. She says that he has taken her antidote's so many times that for the past three years, he had become immune to them. Upon hearing this, Conan runs out of school, mostly wondering what is going on. While walking around town, Conan catches a TV monitor, where an interviewer is interviewing "Famous Detective" Heiji Hattori, as well as Kazuha Toyama. Not surprisingly, ten years into the future and they still continue to bicker. It is also hinted that they are a couple, as they both freeze and get very embarrassed when the interviewer asks them when they are getting married. Conan then runs to the Mouri Detective Agency, to find Sonoko drinking alcohol, while Kogoro Mouri muses over Yoko Okino's retirement from the music scene. He learns from Sonoko that Ran is planning on either accepting or rejecting Dr. Tomoaki Araide's marriage proposal, and is currently at the one place that she had the most memories with Shinichi. She says that Ran is trying to settle her feelings for Shinichi once and for all, and is trying to figure out just what she will do. Sonoko tells Conan that Ran is at a place where the most important memories with Shinichi are, and Conan begins his search. 'Resolution ' Hide= |-|Show= Conan runs to his house to find her there, in the library, all alone. Ran immediately tells Conan to leave the lights off, because she doesn't want him to see her crying. Conan is heartbroken at seeing Ran in such pain, and tells her to not get married, because he would be hurt. Ran asks him why, and right then and there he tells her that he is Shinichi, and once again begs for her to not get married. Ran smiles and tells him that she thought it was sweet that he cared enough about her to tell her something like that, but she still believes that Conan is Conan, saying that he and Shinichi do look similar. She also announces that she will reject Dr. Araide's proposal, wanting to wait ten more years for Shinichi to return. Conan keeps saying that he is Shinichi, and passes out on the floor, while Ran tries to wake him up. He finally wakes up, and finds himself back in his seven year old body, with Haibara looking on. It turns out that the whole situation was a dream, a side-effect from Haibara's antidote. Conan turned into Shinichi for a total of three hours and 20 minutes, but he was asleep the whole time. Haibara tells him that he must have been having a nightmare, and that his high temperature may have affected his mind. Conan returns to Mouri's Agency, happier than ever to be Conan again. He goes back to sleep, only to be awoken by Ran. Dr. Araide comes in afterwards, as does Sonoko. Sonoko explains that Ran had told Araide the whole situation, and he immediately went to Mouri's house because he was concerned over Conan's cold, and wanted to see him. The Detective Boys and Kogoro also stop by to see him. Conan gets a check-up from Dr. Araide, who announces that Conan's temperature has gone down, and that he is going to get much better. Ran decides to make a dinner for everyone, and everyone has dinner together at the table, while Conan reflects on his dream. He also muses that for the first time, he's glad to be back as Conan. Gallery Quotes See also *OVAs References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:OVAs